


A Sick You Can't Fix [Podfic]

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, (47 Minutes Actually), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Chair Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Coming in Panties, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Hannibal is Forty-Six, High Heels, Jealous Hannibal, Jealousy, JustFuckMeUp, Lace Panties, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nail Polish, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stockings, Therapy, Top Hannibal, Underage Sex, Undressing, Will is sixteen, garter belts, handjobs, keeping secrets, will in a dress, will in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: Will Graham is a sixteen-year-old sex addict that thinks he knows what he wants. Dr. Hannibal Lecter is the forty-six-year-old psychiatrist the boy's mother hires to treat him. When it comes to his new patient, Dr. Lecter's moral principles quickly begin to deteriorate—not that they were particularly sound to begin with. Bewitched by his seductive wiles and tempted to take advantage of young Will, Hannibal offers some very... unconventional means of therapy. Confidentiality still applies, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeandteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/gifts), [empathalitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sick You Can't Fix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165385) by [empathalitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis/pseuds/empathalitis), [timeandteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups). 



Holy shit guys. I've done it. I've gone and recorded a podfic because I'm apparently susceptible to peer pressure lol

Anyway, you can get it from Mediafire **➔[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o6zdnle6zcr73dr/A_Sick_You_Can%27t_Fix_%5BPodfic%5D.mp3)**

The file size is  **42.79 MB** , and it's **46:43** minutes long. 

If you don't think it's terrible, please feel free to suggest future works for me to podfic (pleeeease nothing horrendously long, thanks ♥ or else it'll take me like a million years to record and I may go hoarse before then).

And if you DO think it's terrible, please feel free to tell me, _"Omg wtf are you doing? This is bad and you should feel bad."_ And then I won't actually feel bad, but I'll probably just shrug and go back to procrastinating on _all the other fics I need to finish_ (yes I know, I'm sorry, I'm getting to them I promise ♥)

 

Come bug me on [Tumblr](http://www.yggdrastiles.tumblr.com). Seriously, I'm always happy to talk porn with anyone who'll listen to me. It's how I make friends! Lol


End file.
